


The Dark's Sacrifice

by Brianneinlove



Series: The Dark within the Light [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dark is not Evil, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Light is not Good, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, i have no idea how to tag this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianneinlove/pseuds/Brianneinlove
Summary: Steve and James had been together for as long as most of the dark world could remember, 1000 years and counting, though not always alone, their love story was the basis for many human legends.Just under the normal world, and hidden behind what is accepted by humans of this age is a world of shadow and light. Built on magic and secrets and balance. It is the light playing tricks on a person and the ring around candle at night. Though the human world knew it was there long ago, yet they have lost the want to see it. They hide behind facts and science, but  truth is just a matter of opening their eyes. Seeing the dual nature of the world around them. Understand that light is consumed by darkness, and yet most without the light you have no life.





	1. She is worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first AO3 fic and it is not beta read. rating for later chapters. This is an original setting and has little to do with the cannon at all I just love the characters. Constructive feedback is always appreciated!

Two men sat quietly watching the world go around one apart from the other. One tall and blond dressed in a well-made suit of the darkest black, contrasting his pale skin, light hair and deep blue eyes color of a sunny day’s sky. His presence is powerful as he sits watching a darker haired man not more than 30 feet from him with a purpose. He has been staring at the man for almost an hour now and has yet to say anything to him. His target seems unaware he is being watched so closely. The blond never takes his eyes off him and if the dark-haired man moves so does the blond. He is calm but focused.

  
The darker man is almost a photo negative of the tall blond. Shorter and not as wide and dark hair pulled neatly back with tan skin. He is wearing jeans and a dark button down shirt. His eyes are also sky blue but in a shade like a storm is brewing. He has the same powerful presence as the blond man does but he is not as still. He tends to fidget with the book on the table in front of him and the coffee he is not drinking. He is watching a dark haired woman at a far table who he followed into the building an hour ago. He is not staring at her outright, but he is watching. He is far from calm but is deadly focused.

  
Finally, the blond stands from the far end of the café and approaches his target; slides a hand on to the dark man’s shoulder. “what are watching James?”

  
Without looking up, or jumping, he smiles at the blonds touch. He would know Steve’s aura anywhere. The power of it is palpable and sweet. It changes slightly as he approaches James. Sweet in a way that was not there before. “mmm” he inhales deeply enjoying the feeling of his mate “Steve! how long have you been here?”

  
“Not long dear, but long enough to watch you hunt” he squeezes gently to reassure him they are ok. James can be skittish sometimes he prefers to hunt alone and normally Steve does not mind. Tonight, Steve felt the want to watch his lover. He gets that way after what happened.

  
“Her” is all he says at first, allowing the hunger to flow around him letting Steve feel it. The woman looks up her eyes are a warm dark brown and her face is oddly affectionate. She is looking to the table where the men are sitting but not at them. She can’t see them.

  
“Not your normal mark James” as he watched the woman he could almost feel her pull calling to him. Steve watches her for a few moments as if to asses her worth. He wants to understand why she appeals to his mate so much. He can’t seem to place it, he thinks he knows her. Steve never forgets a face so he knows it’s not the case. Steve can, however, feel how strong her draw is, and why James chose her. She will be a good meal for sure maybe too good.

  
“I know but the pull from her is so strong it’s different I can’t place it. I know I have seen that before like she is looking at us directly even though she can’t see us” James looks up at Steve knowing the blond man is worried. He is always worried when it comes to new people.

  
“James a pull that strong could upset the balance she is dangerous like you were.” he walked around his mates arm to face him crouching down to meet his eyes. “James?”

  
James eyes were transfixed on the woman who seemed to be staring at him, looking through him. “help me please Steve I need her, we need her” Steve looked taken back, there is power in this woman this human sure, but a bond? They don’t know anything about her. As a human her pull is so strong that to bring her fully dark could upset the balance. She may need to stay Gray. Steve hoped James would understand.

  
“you want more than a feed James, you mean to pull her through fully dark?” Steve was shocked to say the least. He hated pulling people dark to him it was a burden more than a gift. Most people did not understand the world of darkness and what it could mean.

  
“I need her Steve please,” his voice got soft “we need her” he looked at Steve’s face he eyes locked on Steve’s pleading. He knew this was right he had to convince Steve somehow. Their time was running out both men knew that.

  
“We killed the last one we tried to pull.” It broke his heart to remind James the outcome of the last try. The target was not strong enough to live in the dark their will was too weak.  
“I was wrong I know it now but that was 100 years ago please I’m not wrong now. We need a 3rd it’s the law we are pushing time now.” His voice was shaking and pleading. He watched as Steve’s face softened.

  
“I never could tell you no.” he smiled softly and stood up.

  
James stood up to approach the woman with Steve right behind him “You will see she is worth it” smiling a wide wicked grin.


	2. A bit of history...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve loved James enough to change how he saw the world, and in doing so forced the world to change with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit of history into the background of the love story and world building. Please feedback and help with tags is always appreciated.

Steve had seen that smile before and those words from his lover. “you will see… It is worth it” it brought up a memory of James: how his light had called to Steve and how it changed this world forever when he finally gave in to it.

_(flashback)_

_He had rule with_ _James for as long as of the dark world could remember, 1000 years now, though not always alone, their love story was the basis for many legends. Steve the only human born one hundred percent darkness._

_However, people in this world is born within a spectrum of grays, some more light then dark, and vise versa. Steven Rogers was born all darkness. It would be his path to rule the dark no one ever questioned that. He was celebrated in the world of the darkens as the true “king” though he hates that title._

_He is forced to feed of the light of others like all purely dark people are. He used to feel like a leech pulling on the light of others taking what he needed, and extinguishing the light in a person’s eyes. He would never push them fully dark never make them what he was. Many met their deaths at Steve’s hands and he hated it._

_That is just how this world works he was told time and time again. He wanted a different route. The aversion to feeding kept him small and weak for most of his young life. As a ruler he could lead like this, and it would take finding James to forced him to see a different path._

_There is a flip side to this darkens that is the pure light. Ones who have never know the dark places of the world. These are rarer then pure darks are because a person may have all of their light pulled from them ripped out of them no matter how they were born. Putting it back takes an act of love, or kindness from the person who took it only. This is not to say that the dark is evil or the light is good. It is merely the power play in a person’s soul. It is truly why people said they saw angels glow and that the devil dwelling in the dark so long ago. For the dark, must take from the world, and the light can only give that is the balance._

_James was born a powerful source of light, but he was not pure, he was the strongest gray Steve had ever seen. His pull was like a drug, Steve  could not  get enough of it he nearly killed James after feeding on him the first time. Steve wanted to pull James dark, fully dark to touch and love him in a way he could not as a human with this much light in his soul. He asked him to be his prince to lead by his side for all time. He explained to James that the way the two worlds worked, the feed, the pull and how James would always be human but after his pull it would feel diffrent. James was in awe of the two sides this world, as it seemed so different from what he knew and yet it was all the same as well._

_Although James loved Steve he did not want to kill people to feed, and would only  stay with Steve as a human. That was not possible long term, and Steve knew it. He needed a way to keep James forever. The dark world would see a human as a pet at best and a meal at worst. His life was in danger Steve knew that too._

_There was also the issue of how James light would harm Steve in a physical sense, being pure dark and as weak as he was Steve could not touch James as much as he wanted to. He had to keep him at arms distance often or risk being burned by light. Feeding from him would dim the light enough to allow them to kiss and touch, but Steve had very little practice in not killing when he fed.  Steve needed a way to convince James there was another way, but Steve did not know what it was.  He found a way._

_The simple fact was all things had to eat, no matter what the food was. They, as dark, were just lucky they did not have to kill the person to do so. In that way, the dark was, kinder then other races they did not have to be tainted by death. Though most were at the time._

_James loved Steve and started to resent the light that kept them apart. It would not allow them to be physically together until his light had faded and he was fully dark. It was the down side of gray, if your partner is fulling dark, being sexual with them could harm them.  The act of giving them pleasure could over load their system. Unlike a feed, where the dark can process the light they take, filter it into their body, there is no filter, no off switch, it is pure light flowing over them. James would glow when Steve touched him, when he was happy, but deaths happened this way and he could not risk it._

_5 years later James agreed to be his mate and allow Steve to pull him fully dark.  Steve kissed him with a passion that overwhelmed him and wrapped him in a cloak of darkness. He set his palm to the small of James’ back and started to feed. He ran his rubbed his free hands up and down James neck and sholders trying to relax him, as he jerked and convulsed the pull was not easy thought not painful either. James was so strong, and there was so much light in him, Steve worried he would not live though the pull._

_He kissed along James’ neck and kept pulling as the last of the light in James soul was taken Steve started to talk him though the next phase “baby you need to choose to stay after the light is gone. You have to find a way back to me, follow my voice, come back to me.” James head lulled back a bit and his eyes rolled up. He was not fighting he was letting go. “NO!” Steve growled “damn it you said you loved me! Come on fight! I love you! Please!” he bit hard into James shoulder and James cried out. Steve looked up into James eyes seeing they were black as night, and He was smiling. Steve kissed him with every bit of passion he would muster._

_“I told you it was worth it” James said after their first night together laying naked in a large bed tangled together, kissing again. he was sure he would never get tired of doing that and now he could do it for all eternity._

_It would be 500 more years and 2 great wars before either man would feel the strong need to pull anyone else and that pull would tear the world apart and end an age._

 

(end flashback)

 

Steve smiled at the memory James was right it was worth it. He kissed the back of James head as he followed him toward the woman James wanted. Maybe just like before. She would be worth it.


	3. A taste of her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Agreed baby, I will give up if there is nothing in it for you.” James was smiling, like he knew a secret and was just letting Steve in on it. It was almost a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy there is more to come I promise some fluffy and sexy time coming!

James knew there were 2 rules to a full darkens pull. First, the person had to consent and understand what they were giving up and getting. There was no reversal on a pull ever. Moreover, once your soul was fully dark you were reliant on the feed for your life. There was power that came with the darkness too shadow gifts or dark blessings. Two, there could be no claim to that person from any other member of the two factions. Darkness would never feed on ‘pure’ light beings or take from their families without consent, it was part of the accords. They would also not pull pure dark family members out of respect for their own kind. James knew the rules, hell he had help set them up after the last war. 

They had been watching the woman now for a while now, from afar, but when they finally got close Steve saw the mark on her neck, just behind her left ear. Reggie’s mark, she was ken to the light in some way, she was claimed and Steve would not break the accords for her, He had lost too much to even consider it “James, she is exquisite but we can’t pull her” he tried to soften the blow to his lover rubbing his strong hands over James’ arms and side. “she is claimed” he pointed out the mark on her neck “baby she is Reggie’s” 

James, upset and somewhat shocked, “But she is grey, she can’t be!” he said from their vantage cloaked in shadows. One of the gifts of the dark. “they can’t just claim random people! We know she’s not kin to him!” That was not true either, James knew it. Pure light had many claimed people who were not lucky enough to be born ‘pure’ like their parents. They had to be marked to protect them but she was not Reggie’s family, both men knew it. Reggie was royal his family like was well known to all factions.

“James! you see the tattoo!” Steve raised his voice “she is claimed, and royal in some way, if you want to pull her we have to get consent from the light, we have to talk to Reggie” he hopped that would back James off; James hated Reggie with all the fire the dark could muster.

James could see Steve was stalling. He knew Steve almost better then he knew himself. He was going to push this issue even if it meant talking to Reggie. He knew there was something about this girl they had to have her, but that something was just out of reach he could not put his finger on it. “don’t you feel it Steve? Please! Just taste her, take a small taste, if you don’t feel anything I will back off, just please.” He was begging now and though he had a lot of pride he knew Steve’s weakness for his pleas. Steve would do it just to give James what he wanted.   
Steve rolled his eyes, knowing full well James would not relent until he did as James asked ”Fine! Then we stop this ok? No questions” Steve knew it was pointless, no matter how strong her pull was or how good she tasted to James it would not drive him to relent, he was numb to taste anymore. He could feel her power, and understood her draw but there was no taste to him. Feeding was just a necessity to live for him, and James knew this and had known it for years now. Steve had lost his taste for light after the death of their 3rd; had gotten jaded by war and loss he found very little pleasure outside of James. However jaded Steve was with the world he would humor James this time because he loved him. 

“Agreed baby, I will give up if there is nothing in it for you.” James was smiling, like he knew a secret and was just letting Steve in on it. It was almost a smirk. 

Steve stepped so close to the woman’s back that he could feel the warmth of her skin smell the rose perfume she was wearing. Still masked in a shimmer of darkness, he gently extended his hand to touch her back, but he pulled back just short of contact, letting his hand run down the length of her spine to the small of her back. He inhaled softly and let his hand rest lightly at the dip in her back where her portal was. The portal is a place located in the small of the back, a place to allow the exchange of power, to allow some beings to vent and filer the light or dark, but was only visible to the factions. His hand surrounded by a dark fog, as he pulled her light into him slowly. His hand started to change to a soft glittery dark, with little pin pricks of light.   
This was what tasting looked like from the outside. it was not enough light to burn or glow the whole of his hand, but enough to allow a small bit of shimmer. This was an intimate act and normally done between bonded pairs as part of sexual acts or to ensure the feed tasted right. 

Steve did not pull away from her as quickly as James thought he would and a whispered gasp escaped Steve’s lips. James grinned wildly and stepped in front of her; he needed to see her face. She looked dazed slightly but relaxed even smiling for a moment. Her lips parted and a soft gasp escaped her lips as well. James was so enraptured by her face that he was not watching Steve. He did not see him still feeding on her. His view of Steve’s hand was blocked by her body but then her faced changed to a pained look and her eyes rolled back.  
James panicked “Steve Stop!” Steve was taking too much from her, and he was not responding to James words. He was not pulling her dark; he was killing her. She was not aware of the feed, she did not consent it she would not be able to come back from this. There would be no one for her soul to trust enough to talk her back. James side stepped around her and pushed Steve physically off her! “what the hell were you doing! I said taste her not kill her!”

Steve looked drunk, he was swaying on his feet, his eyes were glassy and wide in shock. He did not answer James but raised his hands in defense as if to relent to James’ pushing him. It took him a few minutes to recover, but when he did the horror set in and washed over his pale face. “oh god, James I am so sorry I don’t know what happened!” he scrubbed his hands over his face trying to reset his brain. “Thank you for stopping me, Fuck! I have not felt anything like that in years, not since… “ his words filtered off. “never mind”. He was still panting hard and bent over at the waist to lean on his knees but not before James noted one other physical effect on Steve. He was also sporting a full-on rock hard, bang nails with it, hard on. James looked to Steve and gave him a shit eating grin; the one that I said told you so.

“Reggie?” both men said almost simultaneously.  
They watched the woman as she rebounded fairly fast from the feed she was still a bit gray around the hands and neck. Her phone rang and she answered. “Lilly speaking, oh Reggie ya I’m headed home, no no I’m fine just a bit woozy and some minor pain. No its just the treatments. I think I’m fine. Don’t worry. Yes I love you. Be home soon.” She hung up and headed out of the small store they were standing in.

“well shit” is all James said as he looked to Steve ready to give up. She was truly Reggie’s but, something in Steve went dark his eyes went black as night and his pale skin darkend to a deathly grey color.

“We will find a way Bucky, she will be dark” James had not seen Steve like this for years, actually since his own pull, and that nickname is never used not ever. The last person that called James Bucky was Tony the morning before he died. “she will be ours” 

James was excited and hopeful but he knew it could just be the feed talking. The more powerful the pull the harder the ability of the feeder to resist consuming the person entirely. This was normally not an issue for either man; they were too old to powerful, to fall victim to that… normally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also understand that feeding is often never done with consent there is no need for it as it does not harm the giver if done in moderation.


	4. Where my heart is...and other things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “God damn was that what is was like with me? You said my pull was the strongest you ever felt.” James now too looked drunk in a way and as hard as Steve had been moments before.  
> “No, I loved you, it was stronger for me. And I damn near killed you, don’t you remember?” Steve looked worried it was the happiest and hardest days for Steve, but he can’t regret it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is mostly porn! note the tag change and the rating. I don't do pwp a lot but god I loved writing this one! There are some plot aspects in this chapter but mostly porn.

James grinned up at Steve’s face he loved it when Steve showed his true nature it was a fucking turn on beyond measure. Steve grabbed James head just under his chin with his thumb and index fingers, and pulled the smaller man into a passionate kiss that promised filthy things to come. James wrapped his arms around Steve’s back, not breaking the kiss and his hand up his the back of his shirt, resting just on the small of his back. “may I?” James asked into Steve’s mouth. Steve knew what James was after. James has only taken a small taste of Lilly no really pull not even a true taste. He wanted more of her.

“Always lover; you know that” Steve said and bowed he head into James neck and let go of his chin he waited excitedly for the hot power to flow from him to give into the pull James was asking for. Sharing a feed like this was sometimes better then sex it was life giving and raw. Steve had her light still running through him. James wanted to taste her mixed with Steve’s raw darkness. His hand started the pull as he let his other hand slip over Steve’s ass. Steve relaxed into his babies pull as James slowly drank in some of the light in Steve’s body. His hold body shook and he had to pull his hand back it was overwhelming. He understood why Steve was so determined to make her dark. She was like a drug made for these men; nothing either had felt in years and years. James could not put his hands on what this was, or why it was so strong. It felt whole, like she was a missing bit of them. He was beyond aroused he, and he needed to get home to take care of this, but his brain was not caught up to his body yet. He stood there blankly staring at Steve.

“God damn was that what is was like with me? You said my pull was the strongest you ever felt.” James now too looked drunk in a way and as hard as Steve had been moments before.  
“No, I loved you, it was stronger for me. And I damn near killed you, don’t you remember?” Steve looked worried it was the happiest and hardest days for Steve, but he can’t regret it now.  
“Nope, but as we get older those who were born mixed and pulled tend to forget the mixed days. They are more like a dream that is just out of reach.” James said solemnly he looked down to see his lover still hard as nails, “let’s go home and take care of that love” he cooed in Steve’s ear “then Reggie”

****  
Steve encircled James in his arms and phased them home to their bedroom. He tossed the smaller man on the bed watching him like pray, James looked shocked for a second as he saw Steve’s eyes; saw the naked lust there. He was about to get torn up and he loved it. 

As Steve watched, James laid back and onto his elbows asked Steve coyly. “come on big man, you want this?” rolling his hips a small trust showing his lover his clothed but hard bulge in his dark jeans. He laid flat on his back, keeping his eyes on Steve, slowly unbuckled his belt. James let his eyes go dark, licked his lips. “ya you want this” grinning. He undid the fly of his pants slid them off his hips just under his balls. He knew Steve wanted to rush into fucking he could see it on his face, and god did James want to get it too. However, He knew it would be better if he teased a bit. He was going to take a chance tonight, see if he could flip the game just a bit. 

“Get them off!” Steve growled. Grabbing at James’ pants legs to rip them free of the brunette, but James was having none of that he kicked up away from Steve’s grasp and shook his head. Steve stumbled back a few steps never having been denied what he wanted by his lover. 

James just held up his left hand to stop Steve who was advancing again. He wanted Steve needing him like he was craving Lilly after the feed. He needed to show his lover that this was his home, his heart. He was going to take Steve apart slowly, and in every way, he knew Steve loved. 

“oh, baby, calm down we got all night. Get on your knees for me right where you are huh?” Steve furrowed his brow but slowly settled onto his knees still a bit confused but he waited. “Let me get myself ready. Just watch me, and then I’ll make this so amazing for you!” This was a bit of a power play but Steve smiled and nodded a small nod, a more serious look to his face. 

James never broke eye contact as he planted his feet on the bed and rose to roll the jeans off his ass. He had not worn underwear today, and just as slowly wiggled the black course fabric off this legs and onto the floor. His fully hard cock bounced up onto his hip as he settled back down. “Like what you see baby?” He slid his hands softly over his thighs and down lower to his lower abdomen just above his cock. Steve transfixed by the show, James was always so graceful and hot as living sin, and he knew what drove Steve mad, Steve nodded again. 

James rolled onto his stomach and then up to his knees facing his lover. He slowly pulled off his shirt and tossed it over near where Steve was now starting to slowly rub his palm on his own erection. He tossed his head back a bit at the contact and started rubbing harder “James” he sighed a barely audible breath. “please let me kiss you, touch you!”

“I just want you to watch me for now can you do that?” a loud growl came out of Steve’s throat but he nodded again. “That’s good sugar just keep touching that big gorgeous cock for me and watch.” James begin to lick his lips and grin he had Steve where he wanted him where he needed him. 

He slowly ran his right flesh hand to his neck and down to his nipple “I am going to give you everything I have everything you want” slowly painfully pulling at the small nub of flesh and moaning. “you know that. But I need you to need me” the other hand cold and unrelenting placed on his hip then across toward his cock “and remember why I am your mate.” Taking his cock in his own cold metal hand pumped a few times to get fully hard and letting a small bit of pre-come get on his fingertips. He started moaning loudly again, god that hand felt so nice, he pulled root to top a few times, teasing himself. He looked down to where Steve was kneeling. “feel so good sugar”

He gestured for Steve to come to the bed, he expected Steve to rush he bed to toss him back and fuck him. What he did not expect his lover’s actions. Steve pulled off his own shirt and slowly fell forward on to his hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the bed! The leader of all the dark world, power beyond measure was honest to god crawling to him. James nearly came right there!  
James just knelt there, wide eyed, cock in hand and watched his lover crawl as if it was as normal for him as walking! Steve’s ass was up in the air and shoulders dipped as he kept his eyes on James face. When he got to the edge of the bed near James he knelt back up and smiled a wicked smile. “as if I would ever forget where my heart is!” he extended his tongue and opened his mouth pleading with his action to taste James, and James obliged, he placed one of his slick metal fingers onto Steve’s tongue and Steve licked it clean.

He pulled his fingers away and leaned in to Steve bracing his hands on the blond man’s shoulders and kissed him hard full of passion. He pulled back a bit and Steve pushed up to chase the kiss, but James pushed him back down to his knees. “undo your pants for me baby, take your dick out and get it nice and hard for me. I want to ride you right where you are.”

“Fuck” was all Steve pulled his pants open with all the grace of a man could as needy as he was. “you’re not prepped James I won’t fuck you dry you know that?” as his brain caught up with James movement. There was no way Steve was going to let James ride him dry or ill prepped. Not going to happen his brain said. He shook his head. 

“you are not done watching me, my caring loving man.” Again, there was that smirk that I know something smirk. He shuffled to the end of the bed to the small basket they kept their full of fun supplies. He grabbed a small bottle of lube and a dildo. He was not sure he was going to use it but wanted it just in case. He knee walked back to the center of the bed just in front of Steve and smiled. “going to give you a choice, I’m going to open myself a bit for you, and not as much as you would normally do. So, your choice, I can use my fingers but only two of them or the dildo but all at one time.” It was an impossible choice both were so amazingly hot to watch.

Steve knew James loved the burn of the slide, and the feeling of being pushed to his limits. He hated allowing him too much pain when it came to this. Either way James would not be fully open when he took Steve dick in him. “fingers, but I want you to use three, please James please for me, I don’t want to hurt your pretty ass too much, we have all night.” He winked at James using his words against him was unfair and bratty. 

“Good choice, but three was not part of the deal baby sorry” James tossed the plastic dick off the bed. “This is my night and I’ll take what I want how I want it for now.” He opened the lube and slicked two of his metal fingers. Steve frowned, He could stop him James would let him if he pushed a bit, but he was going to let this play a bit longer.   
James laid on his side facing the wall with his upper leg bent and foot flat on the bed and the lower leg stretched. He looked over his shoulder at Steve and quickly reached around his own ass and started rubbing his hole. Steve watched as James moved and wiggled but, not getting the view he wanted. He whined. James shifted to all fours ass almost in Steve’s face. Steve groaned. Yep that was what he wanted. “bet you want to be touching me right now don’t you sugar? Just rubbing all over my pretty hole with your tongue. Watching it flutter and beg for you?” he dipped one finger in and tossed his head forward. “so, good feels so nice want you so much Steve!”

“yes, god Bucky yes” he could hear Steve’s hand moving over his own prick, and he felt the bed shift as Steve leaned his chest against it. “can I taste you?”  
James froze for just a second at the name, there it was again. “what did you just say Steve?” He went to fucking himself on that metal finger but he slowed down. He wondered if Steve even realized he was doing it.

“James, can I taste your tight little ass?” he licked his lips and leaned forward hoping to get close enough to let James feel the heat of his breath. “he licked the back of James’ thigh a wide stripe.  
James was not willing to give up what they were doing to push the question he would just ask later. “not yet baby. I don’t want to be all sloppy when I fuck myself on you” with that he shoved the second metal finger into his ass and cried out. It hurt a bit, but oh fuck did it feel good. “Fuck Steve please tell me you want me right now! Tell me how much you need me to bounce on that perfect cock of yours” he was rocking back to meet his own thrusts. His own dick slapping the sheets and his stomach.

“Scissor your fingers wide for baby please show me your open hole I need it please. I need you on my dick right fucking now… fuck James hurry up or so help me I am going to prove to you why u love this ‘perfect cock’ of mine” that’s all James could take of the teasing he pulled his hole open with the two fingers he was shoving in his own ass letting Steve get a good look. He then flipped around to face Steve and slid off the bed into Steve’s lap. Kissing him as he quickly, too quickly, took Steve into his ass in one push all the way down to Steve’s balls and sitting flush on his lap. He yelled out at the pain and the burn and then sat still. “damn it James!” Steve’s eyes cleared he looked upset but then relaxed a bit.

“You said right fucking now” James was panting and clutching at Steve’s arms “god that feels… so full..” he rocked a small abortive move his body not ready yet. He kissed his lover softly pushing his legs wider. With Steve’s knees tucked under him like this it would be hard for him to thrust; he was at James’ mercy now. He felt the body around him slowly relax. “that’s it baby, just relax” Steve wrapped his arms around James and rubbed small circles over the small of his back. His hands started to glow a bit he was going to let some of his darkens flow as they fucked. James felt it and shook his head. 

“ok ok” Steve stopped and just waited. Kissing his lover, he felt James rock over him. His dick sliding into that perfect ass. “god so perfect, don’t stop!”  
James started truly fucking himself on Steve’s cock hard bouncing hard watching Steve’s face. He was not at the right angle he wanted but he wanted to feel Steve let go. He could feel the growl rip through Steve as he slowed down. “James!” he was chasing the edge. James smirked. Steve finally broke and grabbed his mate by the hips and pulled him off his lap. He flipped him over the edge of the bed pulling his hips and ass up pushed his face hard into the bed. James sighed as he was put where Steve wanted him. He was happy to give up to Steve. “I'm done being teased! Now we are going to do this how I want!” he grabbed a handful of James ass cheeks and pulled them open wide. He put the tip of his dick at the entrance of his lover’s body “ask me for it James… beg me to fuck you.” 

“Steve please fuck me properly please! God I need you in me, fill my needy hole. Please” he was so pleased with himself. “come on please! I need it”  
Steve shoved in hard with grunt and fucked James hard and fast. “god baby I’m not going last long with all that teasing you were doing. God you’re so tight still. You drive me up a god damn wall” Steve;s thrust got almost brutal and more erratic. His hands got cold on James hips. James used his right hand to stroke his own cock he was close too. Steve was hitting his insides just perfect to drive him over. He needed just a bit more.

“Push me Stevie come on!” Steve’s hand slammed hard on James portal and forced as much raw darkness as he could into James, as he fell over the edge Cumming into his lovers body hard. That is all it took for James to lose it he followed Steve a few tugs after. Steve kept moving his power and body into James until James was done shaking, “oh god that was perfect!” he panted.   
Steve pulled out and moved his hand away standing turning James around to face him, kissed him deeply. “yes, it was, but we are not done yet not by a long shot.” He grinned into the kiss, “you promised me all night and everything I want” He pulled them onto the bed and laid down on top of his mate now it was Steve’s turn to smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i hope you liked it, and let me know if there were errors in the work or if it was unclear in descriptions. I can really ramble on sometimes.


	5. A discovery of old wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lilly please! I know you hate this but it’s for your protection, Please! For me” Reggie was holding a small silver disk in one hand it was the size of a small tea cup plate with a small touch pad in the middle of it. “just until we find out who attacked you!” he was pleading at this point with the dark haired woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a few days to post this. I tend to write long hand and then type into the computer. This is going to be a bit of a long work but I have a lot of it down just editing and cleaning up. I hope you all love it!
> 
> Feedback and kudos are always loved!!

“Lilly please! I know you hate this but it’s for your protection, Please! For me” Reggie was holding a small silver disk in one hand it was the size of a small tea cup plate with a small touch pad in the middle of it. “ just until we find out who attacked you!” he was pleading at this point with the dark haired woman. Reggie was not used to having to resort to this but he was so far in he could not risk losing his prize, but the new laws said she had to consent to the disk placement. 

“Fine Reg! but it was not an attack you know I was not harmed” She sighed and lifted her shirt to allow him to fit the disk to her back, the port that allowed her body to filter energies. “OW!!” She jumped from the disk as it dug small wires into her skin and attached to her spine. It in effect locked down her portal to allow no light to be taken from her. He smoothed over the disk and her back softly, gently allowing her time to recover. It was not an overly painful process but it took some getting used to. Once attached it was flush to her skin and no one would could see it even with tight fitting clothes.

Reggie kept massaging her back as the disk finished boring into her delicate skin “I’m sorry Lils ; just your too important to me, and the attack makes me worry what if they had not stopped? What if they had tried to pull you dark or worse killed you? Also, what if the feed interferes with the treatment process they are going so well? Once your all light we can be married and together as we want to be. I can’t risk you being taken away from me! You are too important to us” he slipped “to me.” His words were soft but edged. She could hear him grinding his jaw. She saw his light flair up as he got agitated but she had no idea why. She stepped away from him a bit the light heating her skin, but he got it under control and stepped back into her space rubbing down her arms and shoulders. 

“I know Reg and I love you I just don’t see this an attack” She kissed him softly and his power brightened the room, she convinced herself it was his passion that caused the flare, “OW!” she jumped at the singe of his lips. 

“Sorry dear” he lowered the glare and smiled at her; running his fingers down her lips where they were red from the kiss. “soon you will be mine and that will stop happening.” it was almost a comment to himself more than her. She smiled into his touch and lowering her head to rest on his shoulder.

Shaking out of his thoughts he smiled at her again “I have to meet with Steve and James today. Would you like to sit in?” He stepped away and sat at his desk in the white leather chair. He patted his knees to call her over. 

“What do they want now?” her question was cold. she knew more about the men more then she would like to admit, but never having met them on any kind of personal level. Most of what she knew of them was from Reggie himself. The more he told her the more she did not like so she avoided them, like plague. She told Reggie it was something about the men that put her off that she could not place it but he knew it was due to who she was, what she was. He twisted her to hate them, and relished in the knowledge that when it all came out who she was, and it would, they would know how he took more than just one life from them. 

“I’m not sure exactly; a request of some sort from the dark, it was important enough to bring to their leaders.” She almost pouted she did not want to be in the same room as the two men. “don’t be like that baby.” He tucked her hair behind her ear “they are not bad boys just dark” He lied they were the worst of the dark “and we talked about this.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap behind his desk. “you will need to be able to deal with the dark when you are queen. Might as well get started now”

“I know, but they put me off. it is unsettling and if they ever found out why it would be horrific. Maybe the treatments are making it worse. But I just don’t like them.” She had never met the men more than passing, and never spoke to them at all “I’ll stay but I don’t like them” 

“Thank you, love, as I said when we are married meetings like this will be common…”

“Sir your two o clock is here” came from a soft knock on the door a small man with light almost white hair said Lilly went to stand but Reggie held fast to the woman keeping her on his lap.

“Show them in” he smiled at her keeping his eyes locked with hers. “stay here baby!” he then moved to hold her on his knee facing the door. The two men walked passed the smaller man and froze!

“Steve, James welcome” He greeted warmly slowing looking to the door at the two frozen men he face contorted. “what’s wrong?” his voice got lowered and edged again. He gripped Lilly tighter as if she was in danger and needed to move her quickly out of the way. 

Steve’s eyes went black and he advanced toward the desk slowly taking a few steps and shifting his gaze between Lilly and the man holding her. He did not say a word but he face was angry and graying around the neck.

“What the fuck is this Reggie?” James spoke first though he was also tense and shot an worried glace at the woman in his lap. “the meetings between us are always privet.” Steve recovered fast and pulled a step back clearing his eyes.

“No,” Reggie corrected politely “it is between leaders on both sides” Steve openly gaped at the implication and James growled. “This is Lilly Hershel, my soon to be queen” Lilly sank back into Reggie’s lap as he ran his hand up her spine to calm her down. He could feel her tension but she relaxed a bit into his touch “what’s wrong gentlemen?” Looking concerned at the two large men still standing glaring at the couple.

“She is grey! She can’t rule the light with you! You know the rules” Steve snapped he did not know why he was so mad it was not like him. This was James territory; quick to set off. “you can’t pull her light its not physically possible!” 

Reggie was seeing red at this point it was none of the darks concern who his mate was “Why did you come here rogers? Other than to medal in what is not your worry?” he liked seeing Steve keyed up like this. “And if you must know we are working on a treatment that will fix her” He spat at the taller man. “It will cure her of the dark in her and letting us live and be together in pure light” He grinned as he watched the disgust flit across James face, and Steve looked as if he had been kicked in the chest. He taller blond took a step back into James space.

“Dark in not an illness or a condition you can’t cure it!” James snarled setting his hand on Steve’s arm to stabilize him. Then looked from Reggie to Lilly he had not missed the frown on her face. 

She was upset but spoke first “Please gentlemen sit down talk with us. Reggie did not mean it like that. We just want to be together. We love each other, but his light still burns my body even slightly when we feel any passion. We just want a way to pull light to reverse the pull you use to change people. They can feed us mixed light but it is temporary, it does not change me and it is painful.” Her face contorted in pain at the memory she seemed to be reliving. She allowed a bit of her power to slip and calmed the room. Steve and James calmed down quickly without seeing her manipulation. He and James took a seat across from Lilly and Reggie

“The point we came to discuss is moot” Steve looked to James and nodded to the smaller man. 

James nodded “Lilly was the reason we are here” answering a chill in his voice. “we got a request to pull her dark”

Reggie stated to glow again flaring brightly under Lilly “you see she is claimed” he grabbed her face and turned it harshly “they had to see the marks we put them in plain sight, she can’t be pulled”

“Fuck! Ouch! Reggie let go!!” Lilly was trying to pull away from him “Reggie your hurting me! Let go!”

He released her “oh god I'm sorry love!” he dialed back his glow “are you ok?” his face was a mask of apology but Steve could see it was just that a mask. Lilly’s neck and legs were reddening.   
“Your so worried about the dark attacking and hurting me, but you don’t mind scorching me! Three times in a day is a bit much and I'm tired of it!” she was yelling and seemed to forget the other two men where there as she turned on Reggie screaming at him. 

James nearly broke the chair at the sight of her pain, but Steve held up his arm to keep James in place. When she finished yelling Steve calmly asked “Lilly may I help with that burn? The dark can heal the lights damage on any person.” He did not move from his chair but did hold out his other hand in her direction allow the shade to flow over the fingers.

“NOO!” Reggie ordered with a roar “You will not touch her!” Lilly ducked down in a cower.  
She nearly shaking said in a whisper “You can’t even if I wanted you to Steve” he looked to her and was lost. Why if he was so bad like Reggie said would he offer to help? She was losing her revulsion she clung to for the man.

“Lilly leave us please” his voice was an order. She did as she was told passing Steve quickly. Steve was looking to James and back to her, with his brows knitted, looking even more lost. 

“Please, I'm sorry relax she is ok I assure you.” Reggie broken the awkward silence “I am sorry for yelling but the dark attacked my mate. It has made me edgy and I don’t want anyone touching her right now.” Reggie calmed down visibly though the other men did not “As you can see her pull to the dark is out of the question. Even if she wanted it the treatment would, in theory, prevent it. “ He looked smug.

“What is this treatment?” James asked calmly “light had the power of the pull taken from them to keep them from trying to exile the dark.”

“No, Tony agreed to lock the pull from us. It was a concession from the light to stop the dark from killing us when they feed so carelessly…” he was not done talking when Steve was on his feet yelling

“DON’T SAY HIS NAME!” he was screaming “don’t you dare say his name to me! You killed him you son of a bitch!” it was James turn to calm his mate down. He stood up and placed both hands on Steve’s biceps rubbing softly. Reggie shifted back a bit at Steve’s booming voice. Steve was still shaking with rage but sat back down.

“Maybe we should take a break from conversation. I will tell you more about the suppression treatments Lilly is taking later when you have calmed down.” He was calm but goading, he needed to see why the dark would care about Lilly so much. He wondered if it was not an off request to pull her but their personal request? “We can talk after her final treatment once it is done we will know more” He saw James eyes dark out with rage and that was his answer. It was the two leaders personal request to pull Lilly and probably them who fed on her. He had them now.

“Suppressive? Your suppressing her darkness?” James was amazingly calm though out the day but he was reaching his limit. “and she is ok with this?” James knew too well what denying the darkness in you could do. It’s dangerous at the least. He hid from Steve after they first met, fearing that dark meant evil. He did not want to be that, or mated to that. He let Steve’s gift fester in him until it started to consumed him it nearly killed him and Steve. He had to let it out to pour out of him like water. He gave into Steve and the pull and the throne he was offered. 

“Please let us talk after, just know she is happy with the life the light can and has given her. She loves me and will love it hear more after it no longer harms her to be close to friends and family.” Reggie was wearing his sly smile that the two men had seen so many times. The I know something you don’t but I won’t be telling you. It made Steve angry and James skin crawl.  
Although Steve had calmed down, James was still amped up “we will be back tomorrow” He said matter of fact and slowly led Steve out of the room. After leaving James felt maybe Lilly loved Reggie but Reggie was just using her to some end. They walked past the desk where the man who showed them in sat talking to Lilly 

“I do but he keeps hurting me, he is so careless…” she stopped talking mid-sentence when she saw them walk closer to leave. “Thank you for offering to help Steve” she called after the men. She was not sure why she called to them it felt necessary. 

Steve turned to her “Lilly I can still help you now, if you would allow me.” He was again telegraphing his movements and allowing the dark to flow over his hand. “please” he stepped closer to her almost begging. He looked calm almost loving in his approach. He pulled slightly from James arm. As he got close to her he could not feel her pull. However he could finally place the power he felt from her before. He knew what Reggie wanted. She was touched, or brenne.

“Steve!” James warned sensing his loves desire spike

“I’m just offing a healing hand James.” He extended his hand but she pulled back fast and stepped away.

“Thank you, Steve, but you can’t help me” she turned slowly allowing him to see some her neck and legs where the burns were, then she pulled the hem of her shirt up exposing the disk locking her down. She stepped back into him allowing him to gently touch the cold meta on her back. He touched it slightly and saw red the rage boiled up in him. James was faster than Steve and grabbed his lovers body and pulled he into a shadow step. He knew the game was over, this was the start of a new battle.


	6. They were hunted...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Reggie’s great victory.” She snorted as James froze mid kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see Tony well kind of. please let me know what you think this chapter is longer then others have been!  
> Kudos and comments help me know what you think.

“HE DISKED HER!” Steve raged to James in the darkness “Bucky she’s too young to ever understand what he has done to her! I am going to suffocate him, pulls his fluffy wings off and feed them to him!” Steve railed threats as James stood shocked but amused. 

“Steve, you know he does not have wings, fluffy or any other kind. That is just a human myth” James almost laughed then he realized Steve called him Bucky again.

That is the 3rd time in the last two days he has heard Steve use that name. It’s not that he minded, and truthfully, he missed the name. However the nick name lost its use due to grief surrounding the last time it was used. It was the last thing Tony said to the two men. James could not y to hear anyone else use it, not even Steve, yet hearing it 25 years after that loss was not as hard. “It’s how he killed Tony! He poisoned him!” Steve was still shouting and did not hear a word James had said.

Then it clicked; this was about Tony, the whole thing started to be about Tony’s loss when they entered Reggie’s office and saw Lilly on his lap “Baby please let this go! she is not Tony, he was brenne, planes touched, she is human, and we can still save her. Your stuck on the past here.” James knew the disk would, give time, kill a human but they were lethal to brenne. 

A planes touched(brenne) had no natural filter in their body they way humans do, the power of light or dark it had to flow in and out through the ports openly. They also had to keep their levels stable though a feed of both light and dark regularly. They could be pulled dark like any other human, but to stay Brenne they had to stay balanced. 

“She IS a Brenne! Don’t you see James he is mocking us! Doing exactly what Tony wanted to stop. He is using her!” Steve had lowered his voice and had reached up to take James by both biceps holding him still. “She is more light then dark. Tony was more dark and process was faster in him due to it, due to our feeding and sharing with him, but she will die all the same!” 

“You can’t know that Steve. She is human, there are no brenne marks, no clan tattoos. We would know if she was planes touched. There are laws about placing a bond or a claim on Brenne and the light would not need to claim here if she were.. She cant be!” James was rambling trying to make sense of the situation. He could not find a tactical reason for the deception, but Steve was never wrong about this kind of thing. He had fed from her he would know and more importantly James trusted him. 

Steve started pacing the living room again scrubbing at his face with his hands “I don’t know what to do now?” Admitting a weakness was not Steve’s normal MO. It was upsetting to James who was now getting angry, seeing the man he loved so hurt, so lost, and the deep buried rage at Tony’s loss started to flood back into him he kicked a hole in the nearest wall and a new rage flowed over him, the disk on Lilly’s back and how it could end her life too. He yelled, in a feral scream that shook the walls, letting the rage flow out of him in a dark flare that encompassed the room. After the scream ended he fell to his knees and wept, he never cried, he was the strong one; always strong for Steve. The rock Steve always counted on. This was too much, the nickname, Lilly, and now Tony again. 

Steve knelt down to James and wrapped his strong arms around his lover and pulled him close kissing his tear soaked cheek. “I miss him so much, and your right I can’t let my grief risk her life or the truce his sacrifice forced. He would have died for nothing, James breath and please relax.” James sighed deep, scrubbing his hands over his face and l looked up to Steve “I love you James you know that right. Always.” 

“I know Sugar” James wanted to comfort the larger blond man, to make him feel better too, but then a smile spread over James face and Steve knew there was a plan forming in James’ mind. He knew how to fix this or at least how to keep Lilly from Tony’s fate.

“Tell me what you have brewing in that wonderful head of yours baby” Steve lifted James up from the floor in a flourishing swoop and kissed his lips softly.  
“Well we can’t seduce her darkness as we would normally with others, but we know she is not fully his yet She still has her mind. We saw her defiance today. We can still save her; if we can get her away from Reggie long enough” he smiled at Steve “we need to convince her to remove the disk first. So we watch her find a way to prove to her Reggie is using her in some way. We do it without her knowing, we watch and wait.” 

Steve sat down on the couch with James in his lap and kissed him again a filthy hot kiss all tongue and teeth again “God I love you when you are scheming” the settled into a quiet planning for the rest of the night curled around each other discussing how to split their time to watch Lilly and find a way to convince her the danger she was in.

It took less than three days for the first break. James was watching her from the shadows of her living room, as he had been following her for the last 2 hours. She was pulling off her jacket and her shirt to examine the disk. She was pulling at it slightly and running her hand along a reddened, dark ring around it. James saw red at the state of her back he knew what was happening, even if she did not the light or darkness was out of balance, it was killing her slowly.

She picked up the phone and called Reggie while still looking in the mirror. “Hay Reggie I don’t feel well, and the disk site is hurting.” She huffed “I know what we said but you know I don’t need your consent to have it removed!” she was wrong only his consent or the dark override would remove the disk. The override was a new feature in the disks, after Tony. James thought absently. 

She was nodding into the phone. “I understand but the doctors said the treatments needed the portal unblocked. .. no I don’t love you less. .come on Reggie you we both want this to work, but we gotta listen to the doctor. NO I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE FEEDING!” she was yelling then her face went stark white. “please Reggie don’t say that. You know me better than that. I'm not going to run from you or abandon you like Sasha did.” She was starting to cry and James could see the pain in her face. “please calm down your upset you don’t mean that. Reggie I'm hurting does that not matter to you?” she looked shocked “I'm not safe alone you know that! You know what they would do if they knew” and then hung up on him. 

She flopped down in the chair near the mirror and then jumped at the pain of the disk hitting the fabric. “damn him!” she sat up strait and again started to run her hand over the disk site trying to pull it up slightly hissing at the pain and letting it drop again.

James knew it was pointless she would not get anywhere like that, but he and Steve could help if she asked. James stepped closer to her still cloaked in shadow. He blew a dark whisper across her ear. It was a risk he knew he would flicker into the light a bit but he was behind her so she couldn’t see him. “call Steve…” she swayed into the suggestion appearing slightly enthralled. “the dark will help me.” he blew another whisper “call them; they offered help before”

Her head seemed to clear a bit and she looked around the room then at the phone. “Is someone there?” said to the empty room. James was safely back into the darkness. No answer came, she looked at her phone and dialed. “Steve?” she asks “thanks for taking my call, do you still want to help?” she smiled “because I need a favor but and Reggie won’t help”

James knew his task was done so he shadow jumped back to his and Steve’s home. Where Steve was still talking to Lilly. “yes Lilly it will take me about 30 mins to get there. I expect you to keep your word to tell me about the treatments when this is done. I won’t tell Reggie but I need James with me to help.” He nodded at the phone and then said “ok see you soon” and hung up. 

“James it worked she wants us to remove it, and she will explain this treatment in return. She is mad at Reggie for hurting her again. She does not want him to know she told us about the treatments. I agreed to keep it our secret, but warned her Reggie would know the disk was taken off by us. She seemed ok with that and said she would deal with him on her own.” The two men walked to the car and drove to Lilly’s apartment. 

The car ride was quiet James held onto Steve’s possessively “I love you Steve” was all he said as they pulled up to her steps.

“I know James, I love you too. Let’s get this over with shall we?” They walked up to her apartment number and knocked softly. There was no answer, so they knocked again louder. Still no response. Steve cocked an eyebrow and looked to James. “would she have changed her mind?” it was a simple question.

“NO, she was in pain and not well.” James answered firmly

“Well then” Steve stepped from in front of her door, “please if you will” James stepped back and kicked the door in hard. It flew open with little resistance and James stepped into the dark room. James could see just fine. Lilly was laying on the floor face down in the middle of the room bleeding badly, she had a towel tucked under one side soaking up the blood “FUCK, Steve!” James ran into the room and Steve followed taking in the same sight. She must have tried to rip the disk off herself. 

“Oh god Lilly what did you do, love” he entered into her small living room and pulled his jacket off. He quickly thumbed the bio lock on the disk to remove it the rest of the way. It took the disk a few movements to remove fully, it would release a small sedative to keep her calm. Removal was more painful than the attachment.

“Steve, baby she is under, back up” James recalled the last time they had to remove a disk like this and what would come pouring out of that port when the disk fell away. 

“She will bleed out if we don’t put some pressure on her wound” He sounded annoyed “I can’t heal this with the darkness alone I don’t think.” He grabbed the towel and pressed the wound closed. He was snarling at James. 

“Steve you have to back up..” Steve would not move; James went to force him to when he saw Lilly’s body go tight. He watched the dark lines around the disk start to pool in the port sight. There was no eruption of light like James was expecting. The disk fell away and she was pulling Steve’s darkens into herself. She was self-feeding while unconscious. She was using the power to heal herself, and he knew then she was brenne only people in the world with that ability.

James had to separate them. “Steve!” he grabbed his mate and pulled him to the door. It seemed to clear Steve’s mind a bit to have the distance from her.

“Did you see that James?” that look on his face was awe struck “she fed from me! How the hell did she manage that!?” He was panting hard and his body was shaking. His eyes were wide, and looked like he had been fucked all night and was still coming down. 

This sight turned James on so much he forgot for a second where they were. “Damn Stevie you should see your face, 100 years and you told me woman don’t do it for you.!” He was poking a bit of fun at his lover and holding him close to his chest. They had never had a female, physical, lover together; never found one they both wanted. But here Steve was tented pants, fucked out face and panting like a teenager. 

A small movement and Lilly’s voice pulled them back to the task at hand “Steve?” well sort of, the sound that came out of her was obscene. She moaned Steve’s as if she was in the middle of a good fuck. The two-mem looked at her as she rolled to her side and she parted her lips slightly and extended her arm “Steve please” beckoning him over to her.

James stepped forward first “Lilly?” she looked to him as if she was just seeing him, she smiled. “honey you are still down under the effects of the sedative and…” The feed he wanted to say but just he just looked to Steve, blushed and looked back to her. She looked lost as he knelt at her side near her head and she raised her hand up to his face. 

“What happened?” she asked softly not moving her hand. Steve at this point moved back into the room near to her. He knelt behind her to examine the wounds. They were still pretty bad, she would need stiches or another feed to heal them herself. “what did I do?”

“You tried to pull the disk off your back. Why?” Steve was trying to use the blood-soaked towel to stop the bleeding but it was saturated and not really helping. He glanced to James with a worried look. “you called Steve to help but could not wait? Doll what happened?” James pressed her hand to his cheek and glanced up quickly at Steve then to her back and back to her face. She moaned as Steve pressed the down. Steve shook his head. James knew why. She was not feeding now.

“James” she moaned and shifted her back into Steve’s touch “Steve please help me” her eyes rolled back and closed and her hand fell limp in James. 

James looked to Steve he knew what she needed but it was another act like a taste that was mainly done between lovers. She needed to balance as a brenne, and that meant to feed. James would not risk Steve’s love for her, or anyone. He looked to his lover for permission. Steve nodded and that was all James needed. He pulled her into a kiss fast and wrapped her arms around his waist placing her hands at his portal. He felt her kiss back with a passion he had only known Steve to have. He knew she was not pulling from him, so he slipped his arm down her back to her port and was going to feed her. He pushed at her with his darkens but found her soul blocked. He tried again, but he still could not reach her. 

Other than Steve James was the most powerful dark soul living. There was no soul grey, brenne or human that could keep him out. He could feel her power, and desire but she would not let him in or take what she needed “Lilly please take it?” The lines on her back were darkening, but she was still not pulling. She was going under again; blood loss was taking its toll. “Steve help me!”

Steve knew what he had to do, even if it was not allowed. “Fuck it.” He took Lilly from James arms, and lifted her from the floor “follow” he said and shadow stepped into her small bedroom. He did not want to risk walking with her. James followed Steve into the jump. She was so small in his harms, limp like a rag doll and not quite awake. She tried to touch his face as she had with James “No Lilly relax” Steve set her down on the bed gently “lay facing her James.” Steve kissed Lilly softly as he moved to make room for James to do as he was told. He also gently kissed James. “as you were before James, feed her, kiss her lover her as we love each other. She must feel safe. That damn treatment is what is keeping you out. Make her believe your intentions.”

James kissed Lilly, as Steve slipped in behind her “Lilly we need you to trust us. Can you do that? Can you do that?” she broke the kiss with James and smiled at Steve and nodded slightly “are you bonded fully to Reggie?” James ran his hand down her arms and kissed her neck gently 

“No” she half sighed “He is waiting for the last treatment, the tattoo and a human bond, it won’t hold me forever” He was breathing deeply now as she tried to reach up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around both her and James and let her kiss him. He let her lead the kiss and James gasped. He felt her arm wrap around his waist again and palmed his portal, but did not pull.

“Lilly dear are you Brenne? Planes touched?” Steve asked braking their kiss. She laughed into his mouth. Lulled her head to the side and and let her eyes shine red as the blood flowing down her back. “oh God No you, you can’t be.!” Steve started stuttering.

“Reggie’s great victory.” She snorted as James froze mid kiss and Steve’s arm started to shake around the two “a stark for a queen.”

“This can’t be the stark line of brenne were killed off, Hunted after the last great war. They were blamed for everything. There is still a kill order on your blood.” Steve held her fast “tony…?”

“was my great uncle, my mother was his mother’s sister,” she hid me away, masked me as a human, and never gave me the stark mark. Reggie found me followed the rumors, took me in told me what I was. Protected me.” The flare of her eyes caused her back to move and the blood to flow over James hand. 

“Steve!” James pulled his hand up to show his lover the blood “help me!” Steve could not move he could not breath, he did not see Lilly at that moment he saw the face of his dead lover. He nuzzled his face into her hair and inhaled “damn it Steve she is going to die if you don’t get your shit together!” 

He covered James hand with his own and pushed through him, trying to force past the block. “doll stop fighting us please! You did it before, let us give it to you.” She relaxed and sighted, then looked back to James.

“really James?!” he grinned a sheepish smirk “don’t start something you cant finish.” He growled at her as if to promise a follow through. 

“push Steve” It was a command he did as he was told “im going to pass out soon just don’t stop please I trust you both” she no sooner got the words out then she was under again. They felt her pull and allowed her body to start taking what it needed. They started to give as well as take from her, and each other when her eyes shot open “STOP!” the wounds had healed over.

Steve pulled back instantly James did not. “James baby stop!” and force his lover to pull back. 

Her phone rang on the nightstand. “hand me that please” James reached over and gave her the phone. “Reggie?” she spoke softly


	7. Tell me no lies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly may finely see the light...though the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long to get out I am hoping to have another up in a few days. I have most of the next few Chapters written but I love to write in notebooks long hand so they have to be pulled into the digital world. Please feedback let me know what you think. I love to know whats on your mind and how I can improve!

The phone toppled from Lilly’s hand as she finally lost the battle of consciences and her eyes closed. James picked up the phone it was not Reggie thank god, he did not feel like dealing with that ass hat. He looked to Steve over her shoulder. “is she OK?” 

“She will be, just a lot of blood lost.” They laid there with her for a while not moving just listening to her breathing. “We should go soon.” Steve ran his hand over her arm gently “you are right she is amazing. I never thought I would see another Brenne after Tony, or want one as badly.” He smiled to James, but it was a sad smile. The two men had avoided the Brenne after the war, and the planes touched avoided them. It was not from fear but respect. Tony’s loss was a huge blow to the small group and his bloodlines death made them weak. “but this does not change who’s she is. Human bond or not, unless she comes out and non-human and relents to removal of the bond she is Reggie’s.”

“James?” a small squeak came from Lilly she sounded disoriented.

“Yes darlin’ you with us now? We lost you for a min,” James looked down at her with an honest smile but a worried brow. He could love this woman so easily.

“How? What are you doing here?” she tried to sit up then looked sheepishly over her shoulder to see Steve laying at her back “ both of you?” she looked a bit lost again.  
“You called for help” Steve answered “don’t you remember?” he kept his arm wrapped around her gently but firmly keeping her in place the wound was only just sealing and she could rip it open with too much movement.

“Oh, umm ya. I was sitting on the couch after I called, and just got more pissed off. The disk started to burn so I tried to pull it off with my hands. It wouldn’t move at first but I dug under the edge and pulled as hard as I could, I guess I passed out.” She looked off like she was watching a move play over her mind struggling to remember details.

“We came in after you tried; we found you bleeding on the floor. You were awake but in a lot of pain, and you begged us to remove it.” James ran his hand down her cheek as he spoke gently and held face for a moment. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. “Steve removed it and started the healing.” He glossed over some the details. 

Lilly realized two things quickly; One she did not want James to stop touching her, and two they were in her bed laying down. Both of the two were not good and so fucking good at the same time she found herself torn she had to understand and then put a stop to this! “Ok so I get why you’re here now ” opening her eyes “but why are we ALL in my bed?” She was smiling but truly looked puzzled. James would have to tell her about the feeding and the block the treatments were causing. 

Before they could answer her the small phone in James other hand rang again. He handed I too her without question and she answered quickly. “Hay Reggie” she sounded weak and James and Steve both went ridged. “what are you going on about? No… I would not… fine calm down!”

The two men sat there waiting for her to finish her phone call, they could hear both sides of the conversation mostly due to Reggie screaming. “No Reggie I won’t be late for the treatment today, and why would you ask that?... No I have not seen either of them today” she lied they knew it was to protect them “how can you know that? WHAT?!” she was now screaming and sitting up and her body was torn by the pain. She screamed as the ‘Click’ came the call ended; as Steve feared her exertion opened the wound again “Fuck He said you were seen, by the light he sent to watch over me.” She was panting at this point, and she turned to face Steve “entering the building here and he is demanding to know why you’re here.” He did not even look worried.

Steve sighed this was going to come to blows, if not a full-on war. He looked back over to James he nodded that he knew what Steve was worried about “Are you willingly taking the treatments? Is he threatening you in any way or holding your bloodline over you?” 

She was shocked; she had forgotten that she told them who she was. Now they were questioning her judgement, it made her mad but she took a deep breath. “Yes, I am taking them willingly. Reggie has kept me safe for 30 years now; he hid me from the hunters looking to kill the last of the Starks. He wants me as his queen He loves me, and bloodline has nothing to do with it” She was reciting the words but there was no conviction in them, as if she was repeating something she said over and over again if only to herself, she knew Steve saw right through her.

Steve looked mortified that she defended the man who caused the wounds on her small body and the words as they fell from his mouth “Do you truly believe that? He wants more then to love you, Reggie is a snake! He will lie to get what he wants manipulate your needs and wants. Worst he won’t tell you what it is he wants until it’s too late.” He felt the anger bubble up, but he could not tell why.

Lilly pulled away from him pushing into James shock and hurt playing across her face “You don’t know him! He saved me, and... and he tried to save Tony too! He told me It was your forcing Tony dark that killed him… Killed all of us!” Her eyes were glassed over. Her heart was torn she knew Reggie was not pure of intent and there was an agenda she was part of it. Yet, all Reggie had told her about the dark leaders seemed to be untrue. They were not killers nor were they cold and manipulative They seemed to care openly about her. Reggie had been less than honest about them, and it gave her pause. What else had Reggie lied about? Why would he lie to her?

“Lilly please, you were not there for the fight that killed him, Reggie is feeding you lies!” Steve was pleading with her, but he didn’t know why. He was hurting and angry that Lilly would fall for Reggie that any Stark would, after Tony’s death!

James had stayed quiet, let them work this out. He knew that Steve was struggling with this. The loss of Tony and finding out the Stark line, that he promised to look after, and failed to do so, had not died out with the hunters. James waited and listened so of course James heard it first, the boots on the front step “GO!” He looked at Steve worried “NOW!”

James phased out to the front room to see Reggie’s goons enter the house kicking in the front door. “Shit!” He shadow walked to the bedroom to see Steve lean into Lilly. She had pulled herself to sitting and the blood was pooling on the sheets she was rocking a bit. She was also more pale then before.

“We care for you Lilly, more then we should. Never forget that Please if you need us, if you need me.” He kissed her softly on the hand and drew back to Phase, she rolled the hand over palm up to see Steve’s signet ring. The ring he gave to Tony those years ago,. She blinked as the room filled with the light of Reggie’s men. They did not see Steve or James there nor did they see them leave.

“Lady are you distressed?” She had tears in her eyes. She flipped her had closed quickly and turned to the man speaking. He was scanning the room for the source of it he saw the blood on her sheets and the wound in her back that was pouring blood. She swayed back and her eyes rolled up she was unconscious again.

“Oh God!” he took two large strides and scooped her up and shimmered away. He did not see the ring fall from her hand to the bed.

He did however hear her whisper ever so softly “Steve, stay…” he saw red she was betraying the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I know this one may be a bit short but I promise more to come soon.


	8. The beginning of Tony's end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James was wrong in ways he would not understand that night “We lost him anyhow Buck he died!” Steve was crying.

Lilly woke a few hours later, she was in a bright room it flooded over her closed eyes. She slowly tried to open them and sit up. He body hurt beyond the stabbing pain in her back. She tried to rub her eyes to find her arms held in place by leather cuffs held fast to the bed. She groaned and asked “where am I?”

Her eyes still having an issue adjusting to the light flooding the room. “A holding cell” came a male voice loudly over the speakers. She did not recognize the man’s voice; she pulled hard at the restraints panic starting.

“Why the hell am I here? Where is Reggie? He would never let this happen! You will regret this!” she thrashed harder at the restraints, but she was held at the wrists, ankles, chest and hip so there was no hope of getting out. The cell flooded with light no shadow so no hope of rescue from the dark. 

“He is the one who placed you here after you harmed yourself, and risked the treatments by allowing the dark to flood your body!” The voice was cold and clinical “please relax or I will sedate you again.”

“You can’t keep me here! I have broken no laws! Reggie is my protector I demand to see him!” she was screaming.

“After your healed, and the dark has left your system. After the final treatment is completed Reggie will see you” The speaker went quiet she railed at the silence.

Lilly forced herself to calm down and stopped trashing; a small nurse came in the room with a tray covered in a red cloth. It was the treatment drugs, her eyes widened She looked from the tray to the nurse this was too soon for another treatment it needed 2 weeks to work through her system per the doctor. “I don’t want to continue the treatments. Let me go.” But the nurse ignored her and kept working, she prepped the back of Lilly’s hand for the IV. 

“Stop” Lilly’s eyes turned red and she barked. It was a brenne command; a power she had not used in many years. The woman stopped the IV prep and stood still eyes blank “Untie me” tapping the planestouched powers in herself. she knew the dangers of using. They could be tracked and hunters could find her if they thought to look for her. The nurse started to undo the chest strap.

“Lilly, stop” it was a soft voice, a request. She turned to the door to see Reggie standing there leaning on the door frame. “Stop doing this or I won’t be able to protect you. Please Stop” He was almost begging her. She was past caring. She was done with this, with him. She loved him but this was too much. This was everything he warned her the dark was controlling, manipulative, cold.

“I have nothing to fear. I know who I am and where I belong.” She started a planes shift knowing it would be tricky in the restraints. Suddenly she felt a sudden pain in her chest and back and screamed louder than a banshee and passed out. 

Reggie flipped the remote back into his pocket approached the bed and gently pushed her hair out of her face speaking softly again . “I'm sorry love, we are too far in to go back. I need you compliant, not fighting me. I lost Tony I won’t lose you too. Our children will end the darkness.” He kissed her forehead softly and walked to the door. “Start the IV” the nurse complied with his request “and apply a master disk with a bio lock. She is my bonded charge. Lock her down.” He left the room and grinned to himself.

“Steve?” James was calling to him from shadow after their jump from Lilly's home. He was worried and did not see Steve make the jump he had not left the shadow realm yet. He felt the shimmer of another jump into it. “Steve” he called again. He worried he had jumped too soon that he had left Steve behind. What if Reggie had him! “Fuck!” 

“I’m here James” Steve curled his arms around his lover’s waist as he stepped into view.

“Steve! I'm sorry I should have waited!” He was near tears He has never jumped first. It was his fucking job to protect Steve. 

“Relax baby I'm fine.” Steve kissed the top of James head but Steve was shaking “What if she was right? What if Tony died because of us? What if we killed him?”

“Listen to me right now Steve” It was James turn to be strong “Tony loved us, He loved you and the only reason we had to even try to pull him dark was Reggie.” James eyes went dark as he reached up to Steve’s face “remember him” the hand went dark for a moment allowing his memory to flow though him to Steve It was the beginning of the end; the start of the war. It was the night Reggie tried to Force Tony light against his will. 

(Flashback)  
“Reggie” Tony moaned softly pulling his hand up though the other man’s blond hair “Please! Oh god please don’t stop!” He had his legs up on Reggie’s strong shoulders. He was not as large as Steve but still built well. Solid. Tony was rocking his hips down onto Reggie’s cock and letting the pleasure take him.

Reggie had one of his hands on Tony’s hip holding him as they thrust in time together. The other was on his face letting his light flow over him. “You know this does not have to end, you could stay with me here Tony” He thrust a sharp thrust into the smaller man’s body sliding deeper into him. 

Tony let out a small whimper as he felt the rush of Reggie’s orgasm building, the light was always strongest in these moments. During an intimate act was the only way the brenne as old as Tony could feed from the Light. Reggie picked up the pace really fucking into Tony hard now. Working to his own climax.

“You…Fuck… you know. I …God … please! I can’t “Tony was panting and moaning between words. Reggie turned up his glow allowing more to wash over them. He could feel Tony pulling it though his portal. It was driving Tony closer to the edge” OH GOD!” The orgasm slammed hard though Tony’s body. He folded up to hold onto Reggie’s arms trying to pull him deeper. He was losing himself in the feed, and the feeling of the waves of pleasure that broke over his body. He was floating.

“You can though” Reggie was starting again “Just say the word I can keep you safe. I can bond you here with me. Let me love you Tony let me show you warmth and power please.” He could see Tony slip under the glow where he would be lost to speech for a time. Reggie leaned back onto his knees pulling tony with him; Letting Tony straddle his legs so he could push up into him. Reggie had not cum yet so his glow was still just shy over overpowering. Tony moan from the movement was filthy and needy He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Reggie’s neck to hold on. Reggie slid his hand down to the port on Tony’s back and pushed light deeper into him dragging him farther under hopping he could convince Tony to stay this way. 

Tony’s head lulled forward on the Reggie's shoulder and kissed opened mouthed along the skin there, He was gone, so far under the light he was no longer aware of his surroundings “Steve” Tony moaned softly almost in audibly. Reggie heard him and lost it. He felt betrayal and anger flooded his body tainting his light. 

He ripped his cock out of Tony’s body and shoved him hard off his lap and onto the bed. He stopped all of the light flowing over them and leaped off the bed. Tony howled at the loss of contact; he was too far under for Reggie to pull away like that. Reggie knew how much a shock it would be to the Brenne’s system. He did not give two fucks! Tony hurt him with his words, so Reggie returned the favor.

“How could you call his name in my fucking bed?!” Reggie raged at Tony who was still crying out from the shock to his system. His eyes rolled open to look for help. He was convulsing and had gone nearly non verbal. He was full of the light but no way to vent it alone. Normally he would filter it back to Reggie the process took hours of back and forth and had to be done carefully for both men. “I fed you my light, my life and this is how you repay me?! Your kind die without the light we give so freely. You fall away on to shade and insanity and after my kind act this is what I get? You’re a fucking whore Tony taking whatever anyone will give you!” 

There was still nothing more than quiet whimpers from Tony; his body had stopped the convulsions but was still shaking and he still looked so lost. “Apologize or so help me Tony I will take them form you! I will pull you light and they won’t be able to touch you ever again!”

Reggie went to the writing desk in the room and pulled a silver disk from the drawer “Apologize!” He stalked to the bed again towering over the shaking mess in his bed. He could see Tony’s eyes were clearing a bit as he came back up. Tony looked up at him tears in his deep brown eyes. He did not understand what had happed. Why was he hurting so suddenly, and why was Reggie so mad? He just offered to keep him safe, begged Tony to love him? “Reg please…why?” his words trailed off he used his arm to beckon Reggie back onto the bed “Please help…” He needed to vent, he needed to touch Reggie help him regulate it would take too long to do it alone. Reggie turned up his glow forcing it onto Tony and pushing him back under. Reggie did not touch him giving him no way out, and filling him to overflowing. Tony screamed again.

“I'm not going to help a whore like you ever again! You called his fucking name in our bed! Let him save your worthless ass!” He grabbed Tony’s shoulder and rolled him onto his face. Tony was too weak to fight back. Normally Reggie could not have handled any brenne this way, but they were vulnerable when open like this. He turned the disk over and pulled down the sheets past Tony’s ass.  
“Reggie don’t!” He finally understood what Reggie was doing he started struggling in ernest “you will kill me… please don’t. I I won’t be able. Can’t get back!” Reggie stopped the glow he had started and slammed the disk into Tony’s back

“Let them save you little slut, if they can.” He locked the disk with the bio lock and it dug into Tony’s spine. The scream he let out vibrated thought all of the dark world that day. He was one of their leaders and he was dying. 

“Now get out I don’t want you here when I get back” He stormed out of the bedroom and slammed the door.

Tony could not move physically he dug into himself and pulled what little darkness there was left in him and jumped home to Steve and Bucky they would save him. He knew it without a doubt.  
The two men were sitting in Steve’s large office talking about god knew what when Tony’s scream rocked them, and he phased in naked and glowing as if he was pure light. James was first to his feet and in a full run “Help” was all tony got out before he was under again. Steve was leaping over the table and a quick shift had him at Tony’s side in a blink catching the younger man before he fell.  
Steve looked up to James who was standing at arm’s length the light was too overwhelming for James to get too close to Tony “Our bedroom, drop a shade I’ll be right there.” James hesitated “GO!” He lifted Tony’s body and watched James shift. Steve walked slowly to the bedroom wincing as the light from Tony’s body burned him. Normally this would not happen; Tony would never come back here so soon after a feeding he would be gone a few days; his boys knew what he was doing and they were fine with it. He also would never allow Steve to carry his proud ass anywhere. Steve kicked the door softly and walked passed James to the bed to set Tony down. He felt the cold of the disk before he saw it. He took a deep breath. Anger would not help at this moment. “No” he gasped but as he ran his hand over the disk but said nothing. He had to know what happened first. 

“Tony, love, what happend?” Steve kneeled over Tony’s body moving the sweaty hair out of his face. 

“Sasha could not help me tonight, I was so low on light I … I'm sorry I know… but I..I needed it so ” He gasped “I went to Reggie” Tony was not coming down like he normally would and his light was starting to edge James’ globe out. His eyes were shifting from red to gold. He was sinking into the light, and they were losing him. 

“Dear, what have we told you about Reggie?” James asked moving to the other side of the bed and sitting as close to Tony as he could “He is not safe, a manipulator. He could hurt you “

“I was almost out; the pull was dragging me under pulling me dark. I had to get it from somewhere Sasha was out of the city until later this week.” He cried out “Fuck James please drop the globe! Oww Please! it hurts James please!” He was crying out and rocking trying to get away from them.

Steve shook his head as James watched unsure what to do. The globe would not hurt his mates James knew that something else was wrong. He watched as tony tried to get away and Steve held him closer he saw the disk on Tony’s back. He knew in the quick moment he would end Reggie for this. 

Terror took him “What the hell!” Tony rolled flat out on his stomach and the two men truly gasped. “Steve please tell me that is not… It can’t be! Reggie would never do this to him!” James was in a tale spin of panic. He had never seen the master disks. He knew both sides had them, but the dark had given up using them as they are a cruel way to punish a person, and it kills brenne if left on too long. 

“Steve, take it off” Tony begged his lover, and James looked to Steve’s face and saw the fear and anger there. All the centuries he had been Steve’s mate he never knew the man to fear anything. James blanched pale as Steve is normally. He knew what Steve was going to say

“Tony I... I can’t” he ghosted his hand over the disk “this is a light disk I can’t remove it! I can’t even try or it could kill you. We will go back Reggie can take it off. Baby relax its ok.” Steve tried to gather Tony up again to phase back to the light, but he couldn’t pull Tony into a jump. Tony howled when he tried. He was too light now. Steve would need to get help to them.

“No, it’s not I'm slipping into light he pushed me to the brink almost there now. I used my last bit of dark to phase here. I don’t have time to wait and he won’t remove it. He said as much. Said you would save me.” The globe failed as James anger got the better of him his concentration lost. They had to know how far gone Tony really was anyhow. He was radiating so much of a glow it was burning his eyes, he had an hour at max.

“If we can’t get Reggie to remove it; I know Sasha will. James put the darkens back up, it will help compress the light around him. If he goes under fully you must talk him back. Give him something to come back to remind him we love him no matter. I know we lose him as a mate but he will live, fully light, but alive.” Steve’s eyes turned black and he phased out.  
James adjusted the shadows of his hands and dropped a darker globe over them. “Stevie will fix this Tony you’ll see” he ran his hands over Tony’s hair and kept talking to him. “Reggie will never take you from us. Not like this”

End Flashback

James was wrong in ways he would not understand that night “We lost him anyhow Buck he died!” Steve was crying.

“Yes, we did but it was Reggie who did this NOT you! He loved us to the end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feedback and Kudos! I want to keep improving.


	9. Reggie's true colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie I don’t want this anymore please. If you love me, if you ever loved me you will stop this.” She was near tears she could not do this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter and it took like 3 rewrites I am not quite happy with it but I am excited for the next. Please let me know what your thinking, and Kudos I love them!

Lilly woke up in the bed alone she was no longer tied down but she could feel the IV in her arm burning with the last of the treatment flowing through it.

She pulled the IV out and tried to stand up from the bed; her legs shook and her whole body felt heavy. She felt like she was too full, and unable to vent, but this was normally after the treatments not this bad but normal. 

She called out loud to the room it was her own bedroom but the door was closed, she knew they could hear her anyhow. “Reggie I don’t want this anymore please. If you love me, if you ever loved me you will stop this.” She was near tears she could not do this anymore. 

A large man stepped into the room she knew to be one of Reggie's men, “My Lady, Reggie is not here he asks that your rest until morning and do not remove the disk. It is an order per the bond. Doing so will be considered an act of defiance and punishment will be swift.”

She saw red, he would not dare hold this bond over her! Punishment? He had lost his damn mind if he thought that was ever going to happen. “I will do no such thing! Call him here NOW! I am done with this GO!” She lifted her head up swiftly to see if she would need to do a command, but the room spun and she had to grab for the bed quickly to avoid falling.

“As you wish but please sit so you don’t harm yourself” He left quickly as he came and closed the door. She scanned the room for her phone, she had made her choice.

Steve and James laid on their bed, naked from the waist up, still talking about the night Tony died. More calmly now that Steve relaxed and accepted what James told him about what really killed Tony. Steve had carried that guilt along time. It was a relief when he finally let it go. 

It did not take too long before they had wondered back to Lilly and what had happened the night before. “I don’t want to lose her Steve.” He said looking up at his mate from where he was tucked against his chest. “I could not save Tony from Reggie’s bullshit, but I won’t let Reggie taint her soul, we can’t let that happen.”

“It has to be here choice. If she wants this life with us, she will have to leave Reggie publicly as she is marked as light, even as a human bonded, that bond will hold her. She would be in more danger if she does this, being a Stark comes with a kill order. Hunters may come for her. She has to choose to leave the bond or our hands are tied. We can’t interfere.” Steve was almost cold about this. It confused James as to why Steve would be so heartless to her now. Did they not just save her life? Was the not interfering? 

“Why are you acting like this? We did just get involved when we removed her disk?! We saved her then so cold now?” James was shaking he knew that Steve’s word was law and if he dug in on this James would lose. 

“I have to James! Damn it I am a leader We are leaders. We mourned Tony’s death with Blood and darkens. It took so long to recover and the world suffered as we suffered. I want to love her, but I won’t war over anyone short of you.” He sat up and pulled James onto his knees holding his face close. “For you James I would cover the world in Void, I would bleed every light until they were all extinguished and let every heart run cold. I would start a 3rd age of Darkness.”

Steve’s eyes went black as he spoke; showing James his soul allowing him to see the truth of his words. “I will have her here with us, and I want to love her for her, not for her blood line. I have to do this for you though, I am not able or ready, not yet, to do it for her. Do you understand?”

James understood finally what was at stake here. He knew that to Steve loving Lilly would mean letting go of Tony. It was not the case but he had to let Steve work this out for himself. “Yes, and I love you for it.” He leaned in and kissed Steve passionately and ran his hands downs Steve’s chest plucked at his nipples. Steve gasped softly into James mouth.

James phone rang from the pocket of his jeans, and without stopping his hand that was now pulling Steve’s tight nipple hard and smirking at him he pulled it lose from his jeans and answered. “Prince of all the night and shadow your quarter” He was watching Steve’s eyes as they clouded with lust. He loved the inside joke of that answer.

James should have looked at the caller ID “Lilly?! Oh, hay slow down what happened?” James saw Steve’s eyes sharpen and the lust wash away. He offered Steve an apologetic smile. Steve’s face just looked worried and he waived James worry off. “Ok has he gotten there yet?... ok Ya we are on the way just stay put… no we will drive no porting.”

He hung up and looked back at Steve his eyes had gone dark “He forced the treatment on her tonight after we left and he reapplied the disk. She is leaving him and wants a call to the elder council. She is going to push for an assault trial.” 

“Is she sure about this James?” Steve looked worried but he was quickly rolling off the bed to get dressed.

“yes, she asked us to meet with her and Reggie at her home and to bring the bond removal equipment.” James look over the moon. Steve hated to remind James what was coming with this.

“James if she goes through with this beyond the bond removal I mean. She must tell people who she is, there will be no hiding it if she accuses him openly. You know, that, right?” 

James spun on him quickly like he had been kicked. “once our world sees she’s a Brennen and a Stark as I said before it will mean a world of danger for her, and she may have to be pulled dark to protect her.” Steve was sad but firm “we can only protect the darkness, she has no kin to look out for her and the  
Brenne will not take her in.”

“You were right we have to tell her and it will have to be here choice, but could we not bring the charges ourselves? Keep her anonymous to the council?”

“No they will demand to see the human who is accusing a leader of this. There will be tests for her to complete and they will want to know about the treatments. The moment she in the chamber they will know she is not human.” Steve had to be frim here. “But, let’s go talk to them, her and Reggie see if we can work this out without needing to go that far.”

They dressed quickly and left the compound headed to Lily’s home.


	10. The end and the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You, my beloved have the rights I give you! I am not releasing the human bond, so unless your outing yourself as a Stark here in open statements; you will stop this because I am your protector and bonded owner.” He was sneering. He had her either way it was her freedom or her life.

The drive took 20 min to get to Lilly’s apartment, and they dove in silence for most of the drive. Steve drove and held James left hand kissing the back of it from time to time. He held on like James was a life line he could not let go of. He was worried, James did not know why. He had never really seen Steve this way. Sure, he had seen anger, aggression, rage, but worry like this was rare for his lover.

Steve spoke first as they pulled down Lilly's street “If I can’t bond her….” He sounded unsure lost in a way “I mean if I can’t love…” James saw what Steve was trying to ask. He needed to know if he would lose James to Lilly if Steve would not accept her as a mate.

“Steve” James turned in his seat to look at Steve, god he love those open ice blue eyes and hated the worry he saw there. He pulled his hand with Steve’s back in his lap rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. “you are the strongest man I have ever known, the strongest leader the dark has ever had. You ended and age, and survived the death of a bond mate.” This was not how James wanted to say this it just kind of poured out “ you are the love of my life. I would rather have my soul ripped away and poured into the void then leave you. That is what it would take, to lose me. She is Tony’s blood and her pull to me is the strongest I have ever felt short of you and him.” James took a deep breath “but that is all she is, a pull a desire, and a pale dot of one compared to the endless night sky of what we share. She is a red star in that sky, that is our love and life through the ages, but I won’t risk us for her or anyone. I would end this world first burn it as you would for me. Only no one would walk away from my wrath not light or dark.” James eyes ran red for a moment, not normal but happened when he was angry enough. “if we can’t bond her with us, make her our 3rd we can protect her, keep her safe until her life ends. I won’t ask you to share a hollow bond just to have her. I will look out for her and we will keep her safe for Tony’s sake and hers.”

“I love you Buck so much.” Steve pulled into the front of her apartment building “I would like that to keep her safe, protect her.” He kissed James one more time lightly on the lips “now let’s go see if we may find a truce here, and save our girl”

James wavered for a moment at the name he needs to know but not now “I would end Reggie for you Stevie you know, that, right? I would take the wrath of the council and the damage to my soul they would enforce, just for you, to keep you safe. All you would have to do is ask”

Steve knew that was true that James had no issue with killing and He knew James hated Reggie ehough to do it with a smile on his face. “you know I don’t want that James war is not the way” He would not risk James over a sorry sack of shit like Reggie. 

James kissed him this time on the lips quickly and slid out of the car. Steve took a deep breath he worried that one day soon he would have to deal with war anyhow. He also knew that James meant every word he said.

They knocked on Lilly's door lightly and were greeted by a small pale older woman who smiled at the two men. She was glowing faintly and obviously was a brenne. “Lady Kate, it is an honor as always” he greeted her warmly and her glow brightened. Brenne wore their emotions on their sleeves as it was. The glow meant she was happy but worried. 

 

“Steven! Darling it has been too long!” She opened the door wide to let them in “James! I am glad you are both here. She leaned her head up to allow both men to kiss her forehead. She had always been family for them from the time when Tony was family for them. 

“Kate, it has been too long that is true, but I am wondering to what we owe this surprise” James asked carefully not knowing what the woman knew and did not know about the goings on here.

“Lilly has called to the council for trial so I am here to hear her out, but I do find it odd that she called a brenne to this as she is not planes touched and her bond is human.” A smile ghosted her face and she winked to James. She knew but would play along until she no longer had to. 

“Has Reggie come to hear the charges?” Steve asked with an edge to his voice.

“he was here but was denied entry to this home by its owner. I heard his side merely that she is his human bonded, and that she is his due to the mark she carries.” Kates words were official.

“However, clearly I am not human” Lilly stood in the doorway to the bedroom. She was dressed in long dark dress spliced with gold and red colors of the stark clan, and her long curls flowed over her shoulders and arms, her eyes were red as blood, her fangs were visible and the glow around her was dark she was angry. You could still see the mark of the light on her neck “I am Lillian Stark last living brenne of the vile Stark clan bringers of the last great age, and hate martyrs.” She was no longer afraid of who she was, and James and Steve stood in awe of her She looked to them and held up her hand. She had Steve’s ring on. Her powered flared out to them and then died back she crumpled to her knees. “Please lady Kathleen I know my bloodline condemns me, that we are hunted and there is a kill order on my head, but I would rather die here at your hands than be forced light. I would be nothing more than a slave to Reggie who tells the world he wants a queen, and that he loves me. I know that is not his intentions. He wants my blood, my power to end the darkness.” She looked to Steve and James “I am sorry for my part in this, He has been using my blood to infuse me light. Tony was the last Brenne to be forced light after the law was changed and the bloodlines were all give the suppressive genes. He knew I would be the only one to survive the process. Our children would be prefect to wage war on the darkness.” 

She turned back to the woman “I entered the bond freely and willingly not knowing of this plan. He said he loved me and would protect me from the hunters. We Hid who I am to protect me he said. It was all lies, so many lies. He has forced a master disk on me twice I wear one now, forced the treatments on me after I clearly said I wanted to stop. He is using the bond to force my hand to harm those I have come to trust. I ask you now Lady, please release me from this false bond or end me and the Stark blood line so we are never used again like this.” She would accept her fate so she leaned her head back exposing her throat to the older woman

James growled at Kate as she stepped closer to Lilly. Steve held him fast, this was for them to witness not to interfere with. “I won’t kill you Lilly but I can’t release the bond either. You would need to be outed as Brenne for me to protect you and I can’t do that for your line. I am sorry. You need a protector so either bring charges to the council or…”she turned to the two men.

“can we by law take her in?” Steve asked. “Kate? Can we remove the bond and keep her in the dark?”  
“she would have to be outed and you would have to do the rite to burn the bond mark” Kate said sadly “there is no place for the Stark in the Brenne world anymore. but she is not free to leave Reggie as a human. She would need someone else claims her and Reggie is made aware the rite is being performed. I need him here. Call him to this place James” Kate looked at Steve “there is no safety for her in your world either you know that.

“Kate” Lilly called to her as she stood up holding the frame of the door “will people hunt me if they know?

“Some people could the Stark Kill order is still in place but it is so very old. It would be safer if you were bonded and pulled dark, gave up the brenne power in your blood and the name.” she was honest but soft in her words 

“We would take you in Lilly you could be house Rogers if you are want to be.” Steve was offering safety and a home but at the cost of her identity.

“I don’t want to be anyone’s slave, and I don’t want another bond. I want to be myself, safe in who I am. I did not ask to be born a Stark, but I am not Tony Steve, and I won’t let the world war over me. If you take me in and Reggie knows he will use it!” She stormed out of the living space to the kitchen she was angry and tired. 

James had just ported back into the room from calling to Reggie’s people as he went to follow her. “Let me James please wait here for Reggie. Don’t do anything or talk to him. Just wait” Steve ducked into her smaller kitchen 

“Lilly.” He called out to her softly “there are other ways then a pull and a bond to keep you safe. And the offer was just that. You could stay who you are it is your choice. We would fight to protect your right to choose.” He got close to her standing against her side “please let us help you.” 

“He told me I’m only safe if I stay human and that I can only be free if he lets me go and he won’t ever. He said so he would never let me leave alive. you know the laws either the bond is true and I keep lying and he has me or I out myself and risk being killed by him on the stark kill order” she sighed “he is coming here to kill me either way.” 

“Give James and I time to find a way, we can find a way that does not end in your death. I won’t force you to be with us but I can’t break the bond without your outing as a stark. Just know that being with us would not start a war, if Reggie is so hell bent on it that will happen either way.” He reached up and held her chin in his hand. “You are not your blood but we would love you to the end of your life if you would have us. Just give us a chance, let us keep…”

There was a knock the door,” that would-be Reggie” she said as she pulled away “I am not Tony your right, and I won’t give in to Reggie to keep peace. I am in no way going back to him and I will end this if I have to.” She kissed Steve on the lips hot, open and full of love. He knew he was too far in. He loved her for her, and the bloodline did not matter.

“Kate! James! What are you doing here? I was called from a meeting for this why? This is an internal matter for the light. It is between me and my bonded. There is no need for outsider interference.” He was faking shock he knew why they were here.

“Cut the Bullshit Reggie. I told them who and what I am. As a brenne I have the right to call you to trail for holding me against my will and forcing a disk on me.” She stood tall again letting her eyes flow red. Her talons growing, she was going to attack him, and force his hand. 

“You, my beloved have the rights I give you! I am not releasing the human bond, so unless your outing yourself as a Stark here in open statements; you will stop this because I am your protector and bonded owner.” He was sneering. He had her either way it was her freedom or her life. The others in the room waited for her answer “well my love what is your choice.” He was watching her intently he did not see the gun that ended his life. The shot rang out into the room as Reggie crumpled to the floor bleeding from the wound in his head. The room turned to look at Steve he was holding James gun, the one he took when he kissed James in the car. 

“Now you are free my love” he whispered softly to the room still holding the gun at arms length and shaking. "we all are"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter was hell! I have more I want to do within this world and might write a follow up, but its not in the works yet. Please I beg let me know what you think and how you feel the story ended


End file.
